rppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Saoirse (Planet)
"None of you signed up for this fight, I know that. All you wanted was a second chance; for yourselves and for your children. It pains me to ask more of you. Our home, our hope, is under attack. But I've seen your tenacity. Your bravery. I've seen you carve out lives for yourselves in this harsh environment. I've seen you face untold dangers. And I'll tell you from the bottom of my heart, there are no people, that I would rather fight along side. If we stand strong, shoulder to shoulder, we'll prevail!" -Bob, in reference to the people of Saoirse Saoirse was a planet discovered by Bob McGeorge during the beginning of the New Clone Paradigm. Discovery During the year 1 ABY, a the Rebel Alliance formed adopted Bob's New Clone Paradigm, and sent them to discover a new planet for their capital. Bob's fleet scoured the Outer Rim, until they travelled to a random system in the grid coordinate T-15, very close to Rothana and Pzob, and discovered Saoirse. With a habitable atmosphere of oxygen and nitrogen, as well as massive oceans and great forests, Saoirse was a perfect planet to settle. The first colony was created around the great Zaloxian Mountain, placed there because of the massive cortosis deposits. This colony eventually became Saoirse's capital city. After a few months of colonization, Saoirse was discovered to have several Rakatan temples and artifacts scoured across the planet, therefore concluding that it was once home to the Infinite Empire. At one of the major temples, an unactive disruptor field generator was discovered, much like the one on Lehon, and it was brought to Saoirse II to be reactivated and used. Characteristics Saoirse was 21,450 kilometers in diameter, a massive planet in comparison to others. It was 75% water, most of that being part of the Central Ocean, the great water body that seperated the Western Continent from the hidden away, unpopulated Secretic Continent. The Western Continent was mostly warm, tropical and humid. Rainforests dominated the landscape, giving it a prehistoric look to it. Saoirse Dinosaurs were most common there, including the massive Carcharodontosaurus among others. The Eastern Continent was completely desert, caused by a massive orbital bombardment from the Infinite Empire. The Eastern Continent was home to the remainder of one of Saoirse's three sentient inhabitants; the Gargs, while the Gorrexs went extinct and the Krogan rose to galactic status. The Eastern Continent was home to Thresher Maws, massive worms, as well as adapted dinosaurs such as the nicknamed Desert Rexes. The Northern Continent was a frozen continent at the pole, where it snowed yearly and very little survived. The Krayts were massive repti-mammalian creatures standing at nearly 25 meters high, and hunted large, furry, mammalian herbivores that feasted on the boreal trees that were present. Fauna Saoirse had massive ammounts of diverse and dangerous fauna. In the seas there were giant Haeds, four-flipper monsters with a maw the size of a bus. And on land, there were the Carcharodontosaurus', giant dinosaurs with an appetite for flesh. The large herbivores were mostly made up of sauropods, long necked dinosaurs. Some stegosaurs and ceratopsians existed, too. All of which, were hunted by Carcharodontosaurus'. All of these mentioned land creatures lived in the lush forests that covers half of the land. In the north and west, there are violent snowstorms, creating a snowscape that spans across continents. It never thaws. It stays frozen all year. Not many creatures have made footholds in these frozen conditions, only creatures such as the large Krayts, skyscraper sized. Krayts eat anything they can get their hands on, which isn't much. And to the east, is a giant desert, almost completely devoid of life. There are giant earth worms that burrow into the soil until the few weeks when it is the wet season, and they wreak havoc on the Eastern Continent. In the seas, are the most titanic battles in the galaxy. Originally thought, the Haeds were the top predators on Saoirse. That was until they discovered other creatures. Dunkleosteus, armored fish dominated the shallow waters of Saoirse, while giant serpents called Abyss', compete with Haeds in deeper water. Up stream, it's a complete different battle. Haed babies are born in swamps inland, and they live there until they are old enough to live in the oceans. But even if they are the size of a man when they are born, they are still endanger. Labyrinthodonts, giant amphibians hunt in these swamps, and they are the size of tow-trucks. But even they are small fry, in comparison to some sharks. The Terminator Shark weights two hundred and fifty tonnes, and is three-hundred feet long. He is the undisputed king of the seas. Normally they live in Crimson Lake, but some flow downriver to feed. The plants on Saoirse are mostly ferns and grass, and the trees are usually red-wood and pine. In the dense forests there are also oak as well. NCP Defences Being the NCP's capital planet, it is a hot spot for attacks. Jedi and Sith alike try to capture and or destroy Saoirse, incentivising Bob to create several defences. Firstly, a huge fleet is formed around Saoirse, virtually impenetrable. Secondly, Bob recreated the disruptor field around the star forge and placed it around Saoirse, disabling any ship that came into Saoirse's range. And thirdly, every single outpost/base/city of the NCP was placed with a giant shield generator around it, deflecting any orbital bombardments. And if the enemy decides to land, their forces would be obliterated by the NCP, with their massive ammounts of soldiers, tanks, weaponry of all sorts, plus the local fauna. Another feature recently added was a giant wall, made with five different layers of durasteel. The wall is twenty stories high, and has electrical wires running through it, zapping anything that tries to climb over them. The wall has also been implaced with a shield generator, in the enemy tries to destroy the wall. These walls have been placed around every major outpost/base/city of the NCP. They are designed to: A. Keep the enemies out. B. Keep local fauna out. These defences are virtually impenetrable. No smart person would try and attack Saoirse. Saoirse Defense Fleet The Saoirse Defense Fleet was the main defense of the New Clone Paradigm capital of Saoirse. The ships ranged from dreadnoughts to starfighters, and the fleet was regarded as the greatest fleet in NCP history. All of these ships sport the shielding required to counter the disruptor field that also defends the planet. Cruisers- *2500 Acclamator I-class assault ships *3500 Acclamator II-class assault ships *750 Eviscerator-class Star Destroyers *1000 Spectre-class Star Destroyers *1000 Acclamator-class Transport Drop ships *3000 Imperial cargo ships *500 Purgatory-Class Prison Ships *3000 Rothana battleships *3000 Rothana destroyers *1500 Harrower-class Dreadnaughts *500 Bulwark-class battle cruisers *1000 Xiytiar-class transports *1000 Crusader-class corvettes *1750 Aggressor-class Star Destroyers *2000 Mandalorian warships (Venator-style) *1000 Kyramud-type battleships *2500 Shaadlar-type troopships *2000 Jehavey'ir-type assault ships *1000 Mandalorian carriers *2500 Kandosii-type dreadnaughts *1000 Keldabe-class battleships *1000 Vengeance-class frigates *2000 Tra'kad-class assault vessels *2000 Secutor-class Star Destroyers *3000 Republic Starships *1000 Dauntless-class heavy cruisers *1000 Liberator-class cruisers *2000 Munificent-class star frigates *1000 Lucrehulk-class battleships *2000 Recusant-class light destroyers *500 Vhetin-class Star Destroyers *750 Gladiator-class Crucible Star Destroyers *50 MedStar-class medical frigates *100 Pelta-class frigates *75 EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates *500 Sabaoth destroyers *500 Space ARC Star Cruisers *500 Altor-class replenishment ship *500 Ascension-class Star Destroyers *5000 Venator-class Star Destroyers *1 Dragon-Class Star Dreadnaught *75 Imperious-Class Star Destroyers *20 Dralshy'a Attack Cruisers *1 Viscount-class Star Defender *25 Providence-class destroyers *1 Subjugator-class heavy cruiser *1 Bellator-class Star Battlecruiser *18 Assertor-class Star Dreadnoughts *500 Vigil-class corvettes *1 Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer *2000 Kumauri battleships *1 Rakatan ship *1 Star of Coruscant Fighters- *500 Bes'uliik-class assault starfighters *1000 Davaab-type starfighters *750 Cabur-class starfighters *1500 G1-M4-C Dunelizard fighters *2000 M12-L Kimogila Heavy Fighters *1500 M3-A Scyk fighters *3000 Pursuer-class enforcement ships *1000 StarViper-class attack platforms *2500 Droid tri-fighters *3000 Hyena-class droid bombers *1500 Vulture-class droid starfighters *2000 BB-2 Starfire fighter-bombers *2500 Fury-class starfighters *1500 E-wing starfighters *1500 B-wing starfighters *1000 Fury-class Imperial Interceptors *5000 HH-87 Starhoppers *1000 Saboath starfighters *1000 Sabaoth defenders *500 I-BEAM Star Fighters *4000 Kamino spacecrafts *200 Jurkadir interceptors *1000 TIE Predators Gunships- *5000 Low Altitude Assault Transports/infantry *4000 Low Alititude Assault Transports/carrier *6000 Space Low Altitude Assault Transports/infantry *3000 Variable Altitude Assault Transports/enforcement *4000 Advanced Gunship Fighters *3000 Gunship Bombers Advanced *3500 Gunship Bombers Enhanced *1000 M22-T Krayt Gunships Shuttles- *1000 Aka'jor-class shuttles *3000 Bantha-class assault shuttles *500 NR2 gully jumpers *500 Peth-class shuttles Space stations: *DS-1 Orbital Battle Station (Boom Star) *2 Habitation Spheres Non-ship defenses- *20 Orbital long range scanners *1000 Plasma Defense Satellites *10 000 Imperial Atmospheric Explosives Command Ships- *The Nimbus (Secutor-class dreadnought) *The Barrage (Mandalorian warship) *The Aran (Dragon-Class Star Dreadnaught) *The Resolute II (Viscount-class Star Defender) *The Akaan'ade (Subjugator-class heavy cruiser) *Jaws of Death (Providence-class destroyer) *The Aliik (Venator-class Star Destroyer) *Spirit Of Saoirse (Bellator-class Star Battlecruiser) *The Middle Finger (Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer) *The Devourer (Rakatan ship) *Star of Saoirse (Star of Coruscant)